Four Cops And A Bar
by Silver Knight Dante
Summary: AU. Grimmjow's POV. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra secretly love each other. When they go out to a bar one night, what will happen? Mentions of RenjiShuhei and IchiRuki. GrimmUlqui fic!


**Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach so let's have some fun :3 **

**A/N: Grimmjow's POV. Rated M for language and that lemony fresh scent :3 **

**"Four Cops and a Bar"**

"Again," shouts my boss. "Again!"

"Sorry, sir," my partner and I say in unison.

My boss growls as he slams the newspaper down on his desk and stands up. "Listen you two! I can understand a little property damage here and there when you are chasing a criminal, but...a gas station! Was it really necessary to blow up a gas station, let alone a famous company's building in the last case!"

"Sorry, sir," we say again.

"I should have your badges for this!"

"But," my partner asks.

"But," my boss says as he sits back in his chair. "I will give you a thrid chance and to clear your names of the last two incidents."

"Thank you, sir," I say a little excitedly.

"IF, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, in your next case, you and your partner have little-to-no property damage. Do you both understand?"

"Yes sir," we say in unison as I become a bit disenheartened.

"Good...you're dismissed," the boss states. "You may both go home for the day and I'll see you the day after tomorrow."

We bow respectively and leave his office only to hear snickering from a nearby desk. A snickering I know all too well.

"Hey, Grimm, Ulquiorra. Come over here a minute," the Kurosaki twins, Ichigo and Kon, call out to us.

Sighing, me and Ulquiorra walk over to Ichigo's desk since Kon wasn't at his and ask, "What is it now?"

The two of them smirk in unison. It's creepy when they do that. It means they have something funny, are amused by something, or are up to no good at work.

"So, what happened," Ichigo asks. Ah, that's what it is...amusement.

"Yeah, did Yamamoto take your badges," asks Kon.

"No. We have another chance before we are fired," Ulquiorra states.

Kon's smirk gets wider, "Really? That's awesome. I wonder why though."

"Why what," I ask.

"Why he let you two have a third chance," Ichigo finishes his brother's thought. "I mean, hell, he caught Renji and Shuhei having sex in the bathroom on a slow day and he fired them on the spot."

"Yeah, that was a little harsh of him," Kon states. "I mean, if you're in love and both have a hard-on at work, how else are you supposed to take care of your problem? But anyway," Kon smirks again," I bet he didn't fire them yet because they would be hard to replace and he's just way too old to want to handle their cases till he finds two new rookies. How old is he anyway?"

"Hmm...250? Give or take a few years," Ichigo jokes with a smile and we all laugh as Ulquiorra gives a small smile.

"Alright, why don't us four go out for a drink tonight when Ichigo and I get off," Kon suggests. "You two had to put up with Yamamoto's bullshit, so the first two rounds are on me and Ichigo."

I smirk. "I'm up for it. Hell, I'd say let's go right now, but cops can't drink on the job. When do you two get off?"

"In about two hours," they say in unison.

"I don't want to go, but thanks for the offer," Ulquiorra states quietly.

"Aww, why not," Kon asks with slight disappointment.

"I really don't like the taste of alcohol," he responds.

"Meh," I state as I put a hand on my partner's shoulder. "Come with us anyway. It's not like we're forcing you to drink. Just order a soda or something, alright?"

Ulquiorra gives me a suspicious look and states, "Don't get any ideas to spike my drink, okay?"

The twins and I laugh at his suspicion. "Don't worry," we all say in unison, "we promise we won't."

". . .Promise? . . ."

"Promise," we all say, but I see Kon cross his fingers behind his back. Of course I'm not going to mention it.

Ten minutes later, I arrive to the apartment complex I live in and park the car. Minding my own business, I walk up the stairs as I loosen the tie around my neck and find the key to my apartment's door.

"What the," I state as I find my door slightly ajar. Okay, I know I have a hell of a temper, but I really do try my best not to piss people off since I'm an officer.

I unholster my gun and push the door open with it as I keep my finger off the trigger. My pet, a black and white pitbull named Pantera, greets me like usual as I shut the door with my unoccupied hand before returning it to the gun.

It's apparent that Pantera is or was not frightened by the person who broke in or she'd be growling. However, I hear the shower water running as clear as day. Walking into the bathroom with my gun raised, I throw the shower curtain open to point my gun at nothing.

"What the fuck," I state irritably and growl as I turn off the water. "Okay, asshole. Just where the fuck are you! Show yourself!"

"Right behind you," I hear a voice as chilling as the night of winter and I do not recognize it at first as I feel cold steel on the back of my neck...a barrel of a gun.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaques," he states in his icy tone that makes all the hairs on my body stand on end. "Ya let yer guard down. How unlikely fer a police officer. Drop yer weapon."

I grit my teeth. This man was smirking from ear-to-ear. Even with my back to him, I can tell because I know who it is now. There's no mistaking that dialect. "Gin Ichimaru," I say calmly, perhaps too calmly for my own good, as I put my gun down and stand up slowly with my hands raised. "I knew you were going to be a troublesome guy when you moved in last week. Tell me. How many officers have you robbed and killed and have gotten away with it?"

He chuckles coldy for a moment and says, "About five. . .I think. . .I lost count ta be honest. Does it matter if ya know or not since yer gonna die soon? Oh well."

"Is that so," comes another voice not far from us and I smirk. "Drop your weapon, Ichimaru. Do you seriously know how long we've been looking for you, you fox-faced snake?"

He chuckles with amusement this time. "Fox-faced snake? That's the best comment yet," he delights. Not thinking of his flaw, he removes the gun from my neck and aims it at the two of my co-workers; Rukia, Ichigo's wife, and her partner, Soifon.

"I see you got my message," I tell the girls as I reclaim my gun and place the barrel on the back of Gin's neck. "Drop it or die right here."

"Nnn," Gin states despite the smirk on his face as he drops his weapon at long last and holds his hands up in surrender. "Congrats to ya. Ya win."

"Yes, we got your message when we returned this morning," Rukia states as her and I keep our guns on Ichimaru. "Thank you for everything, Grimmjow. Thank you for watching him as much as possible for a week, putting yourself in a life-threatening position, and for getting the confession out of him."

"Yes, thank you," Soifon says as she moves behind Ichimaru and hand cuffs him. "I'll put a good word in for you to the boss...Gin Ichimaru, you are hereby arrested for theft, murder and robbery of seven police officers, and for attempted murder and robbery on an eighth officer. Anything you say may or may not be held against you in the court of law."

"It's no problem, ladies," I tell them as I walk with them to the front door and find the bag he put my things in. "It's not like you could've watched him from in here anyway. All in a day's work, really. Here, take this for further evidence." I point out the bag.

"Oh, right," Rukia says as she pulls a glove from her pocket, puts it on, grabs the duffle bag's zipper and unzips it to reveal money. "Um...Hey, Grimm. How much of this should be yours?"

"Hang on," I tell her and go to my bedroom to unlock my safe to see that my money was all gone in my safe. "Ten thousand," I tell her when I walk back into the living room even though fifty thousand of it is actually mine. "Make sure the rest of the money is evenly distributed to the seven families."

"Don't worry, I will," she says and leaves out the door with Soifon.

Sighing a relief, I shut the door and lock it.

I pop my neck while I undress on the way to the shower with Pantera at my heels. Her and I shower together and I dry both of us off when we are done. I dress into dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt that's tight-fitting, but comfortable.

After brushing my hair, I turn the tv on and find an old, but good comedy movie and go to the kitchen to pop a tv dinner into the microwave before putting some kibble in Pantera's bowl so she can eat as well.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"...jow!...immjow! Grimmy!" I hear Kon's voice and him knocking on the other side of my door.

"What is it," I reply groggily as I look at my watch and notice I've been asleep for an hour.

"What do you mean 'what is it'? Us three have been knocking on your door for ten minutes and were about to break the door down to make sure you weren't dead," Kon bitches.

"You must've been out of it since your dog was barking up a storm," Ichigo states as I open the door to see him wearing a red, "Made in Japan" t-shirt and jeans. Kon was wearing a black one with khaki pants.

"Yeah, my bad," I reply as I slip my shoes on.

"If you're tired, you don't have to go," Ulquiorra states with slight concern in his voice. He's wearing black jeans and a black collar shirt that's buttoned except for the top and neck buttons with no tie.

"Nah, I'm good," I tell him as I grab my keys and wallet and shut the door behind me after locking it. "Let's go and who's DD?"

"I am," Ulquiorra says as we walk down the stairs of the apartment building. "I picked the twins up and I'm not drinking so it works out."

"Seems so," I state. However, I notice Ichigo and Kon smirk at each other. I get the feeling that one of them is the actual designated driver.

As we're about to get into the car, Kon puts his arm around my shoulders and smiles at the other two, "Hey, I need to borrow Grimmy here for a minute, 'kay? So, you two get in the car for now."

They both look confused, but his brother's eyes had a hidden smirk of understanding. "Sure thing, Kon," he says and gets in with Ulquiorra.

Leading me out of earshot with his arm still around me, Kon states in a serious manner as the smirk leaves his face, "So, are you going to confess to him tonight?"

So that's what they were getting at...I avert my eyes to the ground. "I don't know," I say. "If I say it when either of us is shit-faced, then he might take it as a joke and then I'll be hurt."

"Seriously? Dude, Grimm, Ulquiorra is freaking serious about almost anything. He'll take it to heart, trust me," he says. "After all, youv'e been crime-fighting partners for five years now. You should know that better than anyone. Besides, if you're that worried, tell him and then get shit-faced."

"I'll think about it. Let's go," I say as I slip out from under his arm and head back to the car.

**XXXXXXXXX**

After we settle into a table at the bar, Ulquiorra orders a pop, the twins order long island ice teas, and I order a draft beer.

**XXXXXXXXX**

An hour later, I'm on my fourth beer, Kon is dancing and flirting with a few local ladies as he is drunk, and then I see a close-to-sober Ichigo smirking at me since Ulquiorra is in the restroom.

"What," I ask him. Just what is he up to? Rukia should do a better job at keeping him in line.

He smirks wider as he pulls out a small bottle and a flask. "In here is vodka," he says and pours it into Ulquiorra's drink that's half-full.

"What's in the small bottle," I ask.

He stays silent as he mixes the vodka in well with the pop and stops so he can open the bottle to reveal a pill that looks like asprin. "Here," he says as he hands me one and slides over his glass of water. "Just take it. You know asprin works wonders sometimes."

I shrug and swallow down the small pill and hand the water back to him as Ulquiorra rejoins us.

"...What's this," he asks.

"What's what," Ichigo asks him.

"Why is my glass full again?"

"Oh. Well, the waitress brought you another one so I told her to just toss the older one," I tell him.

He gives us each a suspicious look, takes a drink, and puts the glass down. "Oh...thanks," he says.

"Welcome," I tell him as Ichigo and I relax.

**XXXXXXX**

Another half hour and me, Kon, and Ulquiorra are drunk off our asses. Kon's still out on the dance floor and I'm cracking out the jokes as Ulquiorra drinks a sex on the beach. . .mmm . . .sex.

As the other two laugh at my recent joke, I stop laughing due to an uncomfortable feeling in my groin. I close my eyes and think for a moment before shooting a glare at the older Kurosaki twin. That wasn't an asprin! Ugh...that asshole.

Ichigo clears his throat and gets up from his seat. "I'll be right back. I'm gonna use the restroom and grab Kon so we can go," he tells us and leaves.

Great. I place a hand over my eyes and feel Ulquiorra's hand touch my other one. "Grimmjow," he states in a questioning manner.

"I...I..." I state and remove my hand from my eyes to meet Ulquiorra's deep emerald eyes and get lost in a sea of green. Well, here goes nothing. I inhale slowly, lean in closer to him, and kiss him softly on the lips.

He's slightly confused and hesitant, but he returns the kiss and parts away gently. "How long?"

"Two years."

"...Three for me..."

"Should've told me sooner," we say in unison as we slightly glare at each other, but then smile and laugh a little before kissing each other again.

"Mission accomplished," we hear the twins say after a few minutes as they smirk at us and decide to tease us all the way back to the apartment complex.

**XXXXXX**

After agreeing that the twins will drop Ulquiorra's car off tomorrow, and that he is staying at my place tonight, they drive off to leave us alone.

"Mmm..." my partner says as we walk into the apartment building and up the stairs. "You're rather horny. I noticed while we were in the car. How'd you get turned-on so quickly?"

"Earlier, when you were in the restroom, Ichigo told me to take a pill that looked like an asprin," I tell him as I unlock the apartment door and we walk in.

Ulquiorra smirks a little and says as Pantera greets us, "Let me guess, it wasn't an asprin?"

"Hardly," I say with slight annoyance as I close and lock the door.

I hear him chuckle as he wraps his arms around my waist from behind and starts to unbutton my jeans. "Then I am willing to help you with your problem."

I smirk as I turn to face him and lock our lips as I guide him backwards towards my bedroom and start unbuttoning his shirt.

**XXXXXX**

On the bed and naked, my partner is laying under me as I gently caress his sensitive body with my soft lips till I get down to his semi-erect member.

There, I take half of it into my mouth and the other half into my hand where I start to stroke and suck and lick him as I am greatly rewarded with moans, gasps, my name, and his hands entangling into my cyan hair which, in turn, makes my erection twitch.

"...me," I hear him say a minute later and stop to look up at him.

"What," I ask him huskily after freeing his cock from my mouth.

"Fuck me," he says softly.

Shuddering in pleasure, I lubricate three of my fingers with his pre-cum and enter a single digit slowly into him and swallow, willing myself not to climax, as he tightens around my finger and moans.

After a minute, I put the second finger in and the third one a minute after that and decide to finger-fuck him.

As I do so, I watch my lover's face. Usually, it's as emotionless as a rock unless he's shocked, very confused, someone says something very hilarious, or he's drunk. And, damn, was he drunk and horny as fuck. It's very amusing to see him blush, cry out in pleasure, gasp, and see his features twist into emotion that's a mixture of lust, love, and pleasure as I finger-fuck him. In return, my cock twitches and is leaking pre-cum like a leaky faucet, begging for release and permission for action.

"I...I can't hold out much longer," I tell him as I remove my fingers and will my overly excited erection to calm down a little as a haze of lust clouds my dark blue eyes.

"Me...neither," he says between labored breathing and spreads his legs for me. "Now...Please."

I nod and place one of his legs over my shoulder and slowly start to penetrate him. Half-way in, while we moan, I place his other leg over my other shoulder and continue to penetrate him slowly as I lean in towards him. Finally, deep inside him, I feel his muscles tighten around my cock as he adjusts to the feeling and I close my eyes, willing myself to hold back with much difficulty.

"Okay," he says after what seems forever even though it was a few seconds. "I'm ready...and adjusted...to your...hugeness."

I open my eyes to see him blushing at the comment he gave me and I smirk before I bite down on his collar bone, drawing a little blood to claim him as mine forever as he lets out a small cry of pain. I then stat to fuck him mercilessly, tearing at his tight, inner walls and making him bleed a little.

"Nnm...Ah! Grimm!" He screams in pain and pleasure as I hit the spot I was aiming for dead-on. "Yes! Th-There! Right there!"

I smirk and growl in pleasure as I repeatively hit the senseitive spot as each thrust grows harder and faster. "Uhn! Ul-Uluqi...y-you're so...fucking tight...and hot!" I moan as I become engulfed in his heat and increase my speed even more.

"Mnn...so..are you...you're hot...and fill...me up...all the way...up," he states huskily and we cry each others names out as we come together, but keep going after that. We are nowhere near done and he knows it. He let's me know by biting my collar bone and drawing a little blood. From there, we fuck untill sunrise.

**XXXXX**

Tired as hell and physically worn, I lazily pull out of my lover as we examine how many bite marks, hickies, and blood-drawn areas we left on one another. I chuckle and say as I lay next to him, "Your neck looks like you were attacked by vampires."

He smiles back sleepily and says as he cuddles close, "So does yours." We kiss, all drunkedness lost in the middle of the night, and fall asleep in each others arms.

~End~

**A/N: ._. That was a heck of a drug Ichigo gave to Grimmy, no? xD **

**Ulquiorra: Till sunrise? I most likely topped somewhere along the way.**

**SKD: :x I'll leave that to the readers' imaginations, Ulqui. Shh...**

**Ulquiorra: Right then. Reviews with praise and critism are appreciated to make her a better author. Flames are welcome as well, but they will be kept and used to try to melt the snow that will be falling in November.**


End file.
